


A tear-jerking love story

by too_many_obssesions



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cafe dates, Everyone who isn’t kaoru and yukina have like one line, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_many_obssesions/pseuds/too_many_obssesions
Summary: When Yukina struggles to compose a song for the band shuffle performance Kaoru, her temporary bandmate, steps in to provide assistance. Nothing could prepare either of them for the feelings that would develop along the way.





	A tear-jerking love story

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a joke about Kaoru and Yukina going to a cat cafe, but it turned into this and they don’t even go to a cat cafe. Also the title is just a play on the band name. You probably won’t actually cry. If anyone reads this I hope you enjoy it.

“Ah how fleeting. Fate has truly arranged a most splendid combination of truly great artists for me to play with. As Shakespeare once said “if music be the feast of love then play on”!” 

Yukina glanced at her temporary guitarist. If this is what she’d be dealing with then she had a feeling it would be a long two months. At the very least all her temporary band mates were passable if not actually talented at their instruments. “We’ll meet up again at 4:30 on Monday so we can practice our first song. I shall have it ready by then.” With that Yukina walked off without looking to see their reactions, after all she was sure everyone was as devoted to making the live a success as she was

Before Yukina knew it it was Monday and she had no song. Well to say she had no song was inaccurate. She had lyrics and a poor excuse for a melody, but nothing she could present to her band temporary or not. 

“So Yukina-chan what you’re saying is that you not only called us here interrupting our busy schedules, but you don’t even have our song ready?” Chisato looked at Yukina in a way that told her that she was mad even if she was still smiling. Yukina stared back into her eyes. She could understand her temporary bandmates ire, after all she’s probably react the same way if someone had done the same thing to her. 

“I apologize for the inconvenience. Usually I am able to come up with a song in the time I allotted myself however it seems I am struggling to come up with a song that fits the genre we choose. I will arrange another meeting when I have proper music for us to play.”

“Nonsense Yukina. If you cannot compose our ballad by yourself, then I shall help you compose it. Together we shall make a song the likes of which the world has never seen!” Kaoru suddenly reached out and grabbed Yukina’s shoulder. “As the great bard once said “two heads are better than one” and with two brilliant heads such as ours are sure to make something outstanding!”

Yukina was 99% sure Shakespeare had never said that before, but she couldn’t deny that it sounded like a good idea however, “Seta do you have any experience composing.”

Despite the blunt question and Yukina’s doubtful tone Kaoru remained unaffected. “But of course! When Misaki is too busy to compose for HaroHapi I take over and recently I’ve taken to helping her compose even when there is more than enough time for her to do it on her own. It is something I have come to enjoy greatly in the short time I have been practicing it and I would love to help you with this.”

“In that case everyone else can go home. Seta and I will stay behind today in order to work on our song. Once we finish the song we’ll arrange a practice at a time that is convenient for everyone. Will that ok with everyone?” Everyone agreed to the plan and so after everyone else left Yukina and Kaoru hunkered down and got to work on the song

Yukina was pleased with the progress they were making on the song. While it was taking longer due to a combination of a lack of experience in the genre and Kaoru’s constant theater practices (though she had assured her those would be ending soon) they were making steady progress and would be done in a couple of days. Speaking of her new writing partner she was surprisingly helpful. While she was definitely over the top and a bit… ditzy to say the least, she was also incredibly reliable. She threw 100% of herself into any project she was working on and it really showed. In a way Yukina almost admired that about her. 

“Ah Yukina if it’s not too much of a bother I was wondering if you’d like to come to see my play? I invited everyone else so I figured we could go out to eat afterwards.” Yukina was pulled out of her thoughts by Kaoru’s question. It would be beneficial to meet up with everyone as she hadn’t interacted much with the others in her hand aside from Rinko. It would be best to get introductions and any issues out of the way before their first official practice. 

“I wouldn’t mind that” Yukina smiled slightly. Honestly she was a little excited. She didn’t interact with many people outside of Roselia and awhile back she wouldn’t have minded that but her time with her band had changed her perspective and honestly, her temporary band seemed like an interesting group of people. 

“Splendid! This ticket shall give you a front row seat with the others! Ah, how fleeting!” And in that moment Yukina thought that even if she didn’t get along with the others, going to the play would be worth it if only for Kaoru’s smile.

“Seta-san, you’re performance today… it was… amazing.” Yukina smiled at Rinko’s comment. While it was true Kaoru more than stole the show, Yukina was more impressed that Rinko was the first one to speak up especially to someone she found scary. 

“I alone cannot take credit for this performance. It was the work of everyone, from my fellow actresses to those behind the scenes that made this closing night so very fleeting.” And that was one of the many things Yukina had noticed about Kaoru now that they were hanging out more often. While she was definitely egotistical she wasn’t arrogant. She always made sure to give appropriate credit to everyone involved and did her best to boost the people around her to their greatest heights. 

“Nonsense. While it’s true that everyone contributed to the performance there’s no denying the effect you had on the audience and your compatriots. Undoubtedly the performance wouldn’t have reached the height it did without your help.” Kaoru looked shocked at Yukina’s words and if she wasn’t mistaken there was a slight blush on her cheeks though Yukina had no idea why. 

“… Thank you Yukina for your kind words. I shall cherish them forevermore.” And if the way she said it was a little quieter, a little softer, no one commented on it. 

It had almost been 2 weeks since they had started working on their song together and they were finally so close to finishing it really after today they should be able to contact the others and set up their first official practice. Unfortunately they had ran into a roadblock. 

“It looks like the studio has been booked by one of the other bands, but from what I hear it doesn’t sound like they’re making music.” What Yukina said was most definitely true. The sound she heard coming past the walls (and she didn’t know how that was happening because the studio was soundproof) was far from what one would traditionally call music. Which wasn’t to say it was unpleasant, just incredibly different. 

“Ah now that I think of it Kokoro did say her band would be practicing today.” 

“And the cafe is way to crowded for us to properly work”

“Speaking of cafes there’s been one I’ve been meaning to go to. It’s fairly out of the way so it probably won’t be too crowded. Perhaps… we could work on our song there.” As Kaoru spoke she looked away from Yukina but she could see that the tips of her ears were red. She had been doing that a lot lately. Yukina wondered if she was getting sick or something. 

“I’d like that.” Yukina smiled as she said that. She’d been smiling a lot more lately, especially around Kaoru. Maybe she was sick?

They had managed to finish their song during their cafe  
date outing. After that they had established a routine. Arrive early to practice in order to work on their other two songs, practice with the others everyday but Thursday, go to their cafe on Thursdays in order to chat and unwind. However that was coming to an end. It was finally the day of the performance and they were second to last. They were waiting in the dressing room for when they’d be called up to perform. Their first and last performance as a group. 

“It’s gonna be kinda weird getting back into things after this. Not that I don’t miss playing with PoPiPa but I can’t deny playing with you guys was fun.” And Saaya was right wasn’t she. This was almost done. One more performance. 

“Worry not my dear Saaya. Just because we shall no longer perform together does not mean we shall no longer see each other. As Nietzsche once said “distance makes the heart grow fonder.”” The rest of Yukina’s temporary band laughed at Kaoru’s butchering of the quote but Yukina was too distracted by her current train of thought. Would she truly never see three of her new band mates again? Would she truly never see Kaoru again?

Marina poked her head in through the door “You guys are up in five.” So Yukina put her thoughts in the back of her mind. She had a show to do after all. 

It had been almost a week since the show and Kaoru had made no attempt to contact her in that time. It was understandable why Yukina had thrown herself back into practice with Roselia full force to make up for lost time and the theater club was putting on another show so Kaoru was obviously busy with that, but that logic didn’t do much to nullify the sadness she felt. 

Suddenly Yukina got a notification from Bine which was strange because almost no one ever messaged her on there

♛┈⛧┈┈•༶The Prince ༶•┈┈⛧┈♛: where are u

Me: What do you mean?

♛┈⛧┈┈•༶The Prince ༶•┈┈⛧┈♛: it’s thursday 

♛┈⛧┈┈•༶The Prince ༶•┈┈⛧┈♛: i assumed wed still be meeting up. did i miss understand

Yukina smiled. Maybe things weren’t so hopeless after all. 

Me: Not at all. I just got held up by school stuff. I’m on my way now. 

♛┈⛧┈┈•༶The Prince ༶•┈┈⛧┈♛: splendid! i cant wait to see u!

Me: Me neither.

**Author's Note:**

> In summary Stan KaoYuki and Tear-jerking ballad. I hope you enjoyed this if you read to the end


End file.
